Dana Barrett
Dana Barrett was the first customer and a Film Only Character in Ghostbusters. Dana Barrett was a professional musician living in New York. She played cello in "a major symphony orchestra," presumably the New York Philharmonic. History Ghostbusters Dana lived in the same building as Louis Tully off of Central Park West, and was bothered by some mysterious behavior in her kitchen. After returning from the grocery store, she put her bags down on the counter and the phenomena began. Eggs popped out of their shells and began frying on her kitchen counter and her refrigerator was making a strange noise and emitting a very bright light. Upon opening the door, she saw an otherworldly mythic pyramid-shaped temple in front of which laid a Terror Dog who suddenly glared at her and roared the word "Zuul!" at her. Frightened, she slammed the refrigerator door shut, left her apartment and stayed in a hotel room for a couple days. After seeing the Ghostbusters' advertisement on TV, she showed up at the Firehouse to get some help from the boys in grey. She seemed to be a skeptic regarding the paranormal, but was convinced that something had happened in her apartment. Dr. Venkman followed Dana to her apartment to investigate the case, antagonizing her with his inappropriate flirtatious attitude. Later Ghostbusters, Inc. took off and the guys got busy with other cases, Peter had some answers for Dana and the two set up a "reading date." The night of her date with Peter she was attacked by animal-like claws ripping through her sofa. Dana was terrified as the claws restrained her to her sofa while it slid into her kitchen, where the Terror Dog Zuul awaited her, roaring savagely. When Peter showed up for his date HE found Dana possessed by Zuul. She referred to herself as The Gatekeeper and was awaiting the coming of Gozer, "The Destructor". Dana's primary objective was to find and mate with Vinz Clortho, another minion of Gozer who had likewise now inhabited Dana's nerdy, stalkerish neighbor, Louis. Under Zuul's control Dana became a lot more sensual and sexually aggressive, desperately attempting to seduce Peter under the false impression that he was The Keymaster. Peter steadfastly refused her advances, frustrating her to the point she began growling like a beast and magically levitating above her bed. Dana was later sedated by Peter, waking up once the Ghostbusters Firehouse exploded, unleashing all of the ghosts into the city. Upon witnessing the massive release of supernatural energy she blew out her living room wall with an inhuman roar to leave a way for The Keymaster to find her, which he does successfully. Dana and the real Vinz Clortho finally meet at her demolished apartment, the two demons kiss lustfully before Dana leads Louis toward an ominous staircase up to the rooftop Temple where they then consummate their union in order to bring Gozer into this world. Upon climaxing Dana and Louis rest briefly atop a large stone table before they take their inhabitants ritual positions on top of the opposite stone pedestals once occupied by Terror Dog statues. The demonic couple await anxiously for the right moment to complete ritual to bring their master into the world. Upon realizing this moment both possessed beings raise their arms to the sky and are struck by bolts of lightning shooting out from the top of the Temple, amazingly they redirect the bolts toward the Temple doors causing them to open. With the doors open, the birth of Gozer into this world is complete and Dana and Louis finish their summoning ritual by transforming into the satanic Terror Dog forms of their inhabitants, Zuul and Vinz Clortho. The Ghostbusters arrive just in time to see Dana, shaking violently under the supernatural force of the lightning bolts, transform into a savage, horned red-eyed beast. Peter is shocked as Dana, in Terror Dog form, turns toward the Ghostbusters, staring menacingly at them with her beaming red eyes ablaze and unleashes a ferocious roar before leaping towards the mythic gateway to take her place beside Gozer. After the particle flow is reversed by the crossing of the streams and Gozer is defeated, Zuul is banished and Dana transforms back into a human being, having no recollection of the events that she took part of while possessed. There was obvious romantic tension between her and Peter. Ghostbusters II Apparently, things went for the worse between Ms. Barrett and Dr. Venkman. After they grew apart, seemingly due to Dr. Venkman's fear of commitment and taking her for granted, her other interest decided to "ditch" her by moving away and thereby breaking up their marriage. Dana is under the very watchful eye of Janosz Poha, the head of the restoration department at Manhattan Museum of Art. She has a baby boy named Oscar. Poha becomes a servant for Vigo and demands a sacrifice. Oscar is now a target and his safety is in the hands of the Ghostbusters and Dana. Ghostbusters: The Video Game After the Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse with the Gozerian Codex, they attempt to make sense of the Mandala. Ilyssa Selwyn reveals a connection it has with Ivo Shandor and his firm's renovations and public works. Egon Spengler mentions Dana and Central Park West. GBTVGReferenceDanaBarrett.jpg Ray also later mentions both when the team discusses the Mandala upon returning from the Natural History Museum. GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWest02.jpg When the Ghostbusters arrive at Central Park, they see Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence coming from Shandor's mausoleum. Winston answers Egon's hint that it looks very similar to what happened atop Dana Barrett's building when Gozer first arrived. GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWestRV03.jpg Trivia *A package of Stay-Puft Marshmallows can be seen on her counter when the eggs she buys near the beginning of the movie start exploding. *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Dana has a pillow embroidered with "Souvenir of Fort Hood, Texas." It was from Dana's uncle, who was in the army. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 80. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Dana's father was a railroad worker for the Boston and Maine, invalided off on a pension. She has two brothers named Doug and Davey. Doug is a The Boston Globe reporter and Davey is center field for the San Diego Padres Major League baseball team. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 151. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *She and Louis Tully are the only major characters to not return in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Unlike Tully, however, Dana never appeared in the animated series. *In the February 27, 1989 version of the Ghostbusters II script, during the epilogue scene, Dana states her ancestors were in America since 1620. 2/27/89 Script Page 110 via Spook Central *Dana is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 17. A party attendee is dressed as Dana appeared after the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer and pulled her from Zuul's remains. References Gallery Danagb101.png|Dana gets out of taxi LouisandDana01.png|Louis "runs" into Dana LouisandDana02.png|Louis and Dana talk Barrett 04.jpg|Do you want those eggs over easy or over medium? Danagb102.png|Horrified Danagb103.png|At the Firehouse Peteranddana01.png|Back at the apartment Danagb104.png|Getting hysterical Dana Peter apartment.jpg|Dana confronts Dr. Venkman Peteranddana02.png|No kiss? Barrett 02.jpg|Dr. Venkman fills in Dana on his research into her case Dana Barrett couch.jpg|Now what?! Dana Zuul Growling.JPG|There is no Dana! Dana Human Again.JPG|Dana is human again DanagbII02.png|In Ghostbusters II Category: Major character Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters II Characters